The Lion King Danny Phantom Version
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: You wanted it so I'll give it to you. Now some of the character may be off, but I hope it's still good. DXS is in it. Changes to the character are explained inside. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N In this version of the Lion King ghosts are kept in the Ghost Zone and are hunted by the humans if they get out. When the ghosts do get out it's because they want to eat the humans or some kind of animal in the tribes. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King.**

In Africa there are small little tribes that surround a big rock called Pride Rock. In Pride Rock there is a house where King Jack and his wife, Maddie live. All the people in the tribes come out of their houses and walk towards Pride Rock just as the sun is rising.

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

The people gather and see their king, Jack, standing there. Suddenly, a woman with orange red hair and turquoise eyes came up and bowed to him. Jack smiles and nods at the woman letting her know she's welcome. Suddenly, the crowd of people spilt and shows an old teacher, Mr. Lancer, with a stick walking down the path and up Pride Rock to Jack. Jack smiles and hugs his old friend. Jack leads Mr. Lancer into his house where his wife, Maddie, sits with a baby in her arms. Jack kisses Maddie and looks at the baby in her arms. Maddie shows Mr. Lancer the baby in her arm and reveals a baby boy with snow white hair and green eyes. Mr. Lancer is surprised by this, but the baby is soon surrounded by a blue ring and his hair turns black and his eyes a light blue.

Mr. Lancer smiles at the baby and takes a piece of fruit and breaks it in half. He then takes the juice and paints a mark on the baby's forehead, the mark of both human and ghost. Mr. Lancer then takes some sand and lets in fall on the baby. Some of the sand gets in his nose causing him to sneeze. Jack and Maddie chuckle and Mr. Lancer takes the baby and walks outside to the crowed. Mr. Lancer holds up the baby boy causing everyone to cheer. Jack and Maddie come out and watch it happen. The crowd then starts to bow at the new prince of the tribes.

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

In a hut a few miles from the tribes…

A little mouse looks around and senses danger, but before it could get away a man with gray hair and blue eyes grabs it. The man looks at it, "Life isn't fair," the man says to the mouse, "I'm not king, and your life is about to end."

"Vlad," a voice said.

The man turned at his name and saw a woman with orange red hair and turquoise eyes in his doorway. The mouse used this advantage to get away, "Oh Jasmine," Vlad said, "Now look what you've done, you've made me lose my lunch."

"It's Jazz to you," Jazz said, "And you'll lose more than your lunch when your brother gets here. He isn't happy that you missed the ceremony."

Vlad looked at Jazz, "Well, seeing how I lost my lunch," Vlad said turning fully to Jazz, "Let's see how the ghost will fancy you as theirs."

"Vlad, no," Jazz said as she backed away from Vlad in fear.

Vlad grabbed Jazz by her wrist causing her to scream, "Vlad!" Jack yelled.

Vlad turned and saw his brother standing there, "Yes?" Vlad asked.

"Wonderful timing you majesty," Jazz said.

"Let her go Vlad," Jack said angrily.

Vlad sighed and let the girl go. Jazz ran to the side of her king trying to stay away from Vlad, "Maddie and I didn't see you at the ceremony today Vlad," Jack said.

"Was that today?" Vlad said in fake shock, "Oh how awful."

"We expected you to be the first in line," Jazz said.

"Why would I want to go to some brats little ceremony anyway," Vlad muttered.

"That little brat is my son, and your future king so I expect him to be showed respect," Jack said angrily.

Vlad didn't answer and just walked to the door, but was grabbed by Jack, "Do you understand?" Jack said.

"Oh I understand," Vlad said, "Wouldn't want to get in a fight with you now would I? When it comes to brains I got the best out of that, but when it comes to brute strength I got lesser of the gene pool."

Vlad disappeared from sight and Jack sighed, "What am I going to do with him?" Jack asked Jazz.

"We can always give him to the ghosts," Jazz said smiling.

"Jasmine," Jack smiled.

"What I was just putting it out there," Jazz said.

Jack laughed and the two walked back to Pride Rock.

In a hut far away from the tribes…

Mr. Lancer is painting a picture of a baby with white and black hair and one eye blue and the other green on his wall, "Daniel," Mr. Lancer whispered and put the mark he put on his forehead on there, "I have a good feeling about you."

**A/N Please note that in this one Vlad is not half ghost, Danny is the only half ghost in the tribes. Also Jack is not as clumsy and fudge crazy as he is in the show. And I know I put Mr. Lancer as Rafiki, but just go with it, he'll still be funny I promise. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King. Please R&R and tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Glad to hear that I'm the first one to do this and that you like this. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King.**

5 years later…

Daniel "Danny" ran outside just as the horizon was orange. Danny grinned and ran back inside his house. Danny ran for his parents' room and jumped on the bed, "Dad!" Danny said to his sleeping father, "Dad!"

"Your son wants you," Maddie groaned.

Jack groaned as Danny continued to say his name, "Before sunrise he's your son," Jack said.

Danny finally got angry. Danny let a blue aura form around his hands and put it on Jack's ear, "Huh? What?" Jack said waking up from the sudden coldness.

Jack turned to Danny who had an angry look on his face, "You promised," Danny said.

Jack chuckled, "Alright, alright, I'm up," Jack said.

"Yeah!" Danny said and hoped off the bed and ran out the door with Jack and Maddie not far behind.

Maddie watched as her husband and son went off. The sun was just beginning to rise and Jack and Danny were sitting on top of a rock, "Everything the light touches will be yours one day," Jack said.

Danny gaped, "All of it?" Danny asked.

Jack nodded, "Wow," Danny said and looked around, "What about that green shadowy place over there?"

Jack came over, "That Danny is the Ghost Zone and is off limits," Jack said.

"But I thought I was half ghost, and I thought kings could do whatever they wanted?" Danny said confused.

Jack chuckled, "You are half ghost, but it's dangerous over there until you learn to control your powers better or learn to fight," Jack said.

Danny moaned, "Come on," Jack said and led Danny away.

Jack led Danny to the clearing where animals roamed and played, "Everything has its purpose Danny," Jack said, "Ours is to help the animals."

"But dad, I thought we ate the animals?" Danny asked confused.

"We do," Jack said, "But when we die our bodies become the grass and the animals eat the grass. We'll all part of the great circle of life."

Danny was quiet as he let everything his father told him sink in, "Your majesty," Jazz called and flew in on her ghost hunting board.

"Jazz," Jack said, "What brings you here?"

"The morning report," Jazz said.

"Fire away," Jack said.

Danny zoned out after that and decided to practice his transformation. He let a blue ring wash over him and turn his black hair white and his blue eyes green. Danny laughed and floated a few feet in the air. Suddenly, Danny spotted an ecto blob coming out of a hole. Danny smirked and focused on his ecto blast making a green aura form around his hands. Danny smiled and fired at the ecto blob, but missed because he went back into his hole, "Aw," Danny said.

The blob came back up and Danny fired again, but missed. Danny continued this until he ran into a tree, "What are you doing son?" Jack asked as Jazz continued her morning report.

"Hunting," Danny said simply and rubbed his head.

Jack chuckled, "Let a pro show you how it's done," Jack said, "Go invisible."

Danny nodded and did as his father told him, "Now," Jack whispered and pointed to Jazz, "Go up quietly, and grab her, but turn visible when you're 2 inches away.

Danny nodded even though his dad couldn't see him. Danny quietly flew over to Jazz, who still hadn't noticed no one was listening to her report. Danny appeared in front of Jazz and grabbed her causing her to scream in surprise and Jack to laugh. Danny laughed and dropped Jazz over a small cliff. Danny flew back over to his father, "Now I want you to-" Jack started.

"Sire!" Jazz said panicked, "Ghosts in the Pride Land."

Jack turned serious and ran, "Jazz, take Danny home," Jack said.

"Aw, can't I go?" Danny asked.

"No son," Jack said and grabbed his ghost weapons and ran off.

"I never get to have any fun," Danny said as he flew home with Jazz, who had gotten on her board.

"Don't worry," Jazz said, "When you're older and king you can kick those ghosts butt from dawn to dusk."

At Vlad's Hut…

"Hey Uncle Vlad!" Danny said as he flew into Vlad house.

Vlad winced, "How I hate guessing games," Vlad said.

Danny turned back human and landed on the floor, "I'm going to be king one day," Danny said.

"Excuse me for not jumping for joy, bad back," Vlad said as he fell on his bed.

"Dad just showed me the whole kingdom!" Danny said excitedly.

Vlad groaned, "Hey Uncle Vlad," Danny said and jumped on top of him, "When I'm king what'll that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle," Vlad said. (**A/N I love that line!)**

Danny laughed, "You're funny," Danny said and got up when Vlad started to sit up.

"So, your daddy showed you the entire kingdom?" Vlad asked, "Did he show you that place to the west of the border.

"No," Danny said smiled falling, "He says it's too dangerous."

Vlad smirked a plan forming in his head, "And he's absolutely right," Vlad said, "It's far too dangerous. Only brave humans and ghosts go there."

"Well, I'm brave and I'm a ghost," Danny said, "Why what's out there?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, I've said to much already," Vlad said, "I mean what could possibly be said about an elephant graveyard, oops," Vlad said covering his mouth.

"Wow!" Danny said excited now.

"Oh dear," Vlad said, "What have I done. Daniel you must promise me you'll never go there."

Danny looked at Vlad, "Sure thing," Danny said smirking and transforming and heading for the door.

"And Daniel," Vlad said, "Remember, it's our little secret."

Danny nodded and flew away. Vlad turned back to his bed and smirked, "Oldest trick in the book," Vlad said.

**A/N No song in this one sorry, but I didn't want it to get too long. Sam will be in the next chapter I promise. But so far how do you like it? Did I mix the two just right or are you confused about something. If so let me know. R&R. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay I got some questions that I have to answer. Danny and the others are humans, not lions (Don't know how some people missed that) and the part at the beginning where Vlad was about to eat a mouse was because he didn't have anything else to eat. If you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask, but make sure you read the A/N's. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King.**

Danny flew back to Pride Rock and flew into his best friend Sam's house, "Sam!" Danny called as he turned back human.

"No!" Sam said and came running into the living room and ran into Danny, "Oof," Danny and Sam said as they hit the floor.

Maddie, who had been in the living room, laughed as the two kids fell, "Danny?" Sam said.

Danny got up and helped Sam up, "Hey," Danny said, "What was that all about?"

"Samantha," Sam's mom called.

"Ah!" Sam said and hid behind Danny **(A/N Sam's only 5 and doesn't know how to stand up for herself yet)**, "Don't let her do it!"

"Do what?" Danny asked.

"Come on Samantha," Pamela said as she came into the living room with a pink dress.

"Oh," Danny said finally getting it.

"No!" Sam yelled, "I hate pink and you know it."

"What girl hates pink?" Pamela asked.

"Sam," Danny said.

Pamela sighed, "Okay," Pamela said and put the dress down, "What are you doing here Daniel?"

"Um, I wanted to take Sam to play area," Danny lied.

"The play area?" Sam said, "What's so great about the play area?"

"I'll show you when we get there," Danny said with through clinched teeth.

"Oh," Sam said, "Can I go mom?"

"Well, I don't know," Pamela said, "What do you think Maddie?"

"Please," Danny and Sam chorused.

"Alright," Maddie said causing Danny and Sam to jump with joy and head for the door, "But Jazz has to go with you."

Danny and Sam stopped, "No, not Jazz," Danny said.

"Come on," Jazz said as she flew on her board, "The quicker we get to the play area the quicker we can leave."

"So, where are we really going?" Sam asked.

"An elephant graveyard," Danny whispered and smiled.

"Wow!" Sam said a little too loudly.

"Shh," Danny said, "Jazz."

"Right," Sam said, "How do we get rid of her?"

"I've got a plan," Danny said and started whispering to Sam.

Jazz looked down and smiled, "Well look at you two," Jazz said and flew down to them, "Your parents will be mighty happy when they hear you two a betrothed."

"Be-what?" Danny asked.

Jazz sighed, "In other terms," Jazz said, "One day you two will be getting married."

"WHAT!" Danny and Sam said in shock, "I can't marry Sam, she's my friend."

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Well it's the law, so deal with it," Jazz said.

"Well that's the first thing I'm going to change when I become king," Danny said.

"Well," Jazz said, "I hate to burst your bubble kiddo, but you're not king yet."

"Well he's the future king," Sam said.

"Yeah," Danny said, "So you have to do whatever I say."

"Not yet I don't," Jazz said.

Danny frowned, then smirked and turned into his ghost half, "_**I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!**_"

Jazz frowned and fell off her board, "_**I've never seen a king**_

_** With quite so bad of aim.**_"

Danny frowned and flew up, "_**I'm gonna be the main event**_

_**Like no king was before**_

_**I'm brushing up on looking down**_

_**I'm working on ecto blast.**_"

Danny fired his ecto blast at Jazz missing her by a long shot. Jazz have him a look, "_**Thus far a rather uninspiring thing.**_"

Danny frowned again then smiled, "_**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**_"

Danny flew down next to Jazz and Sam joined him, "_**No one saying do this.**_" Danny said.

"_**Now when I said that-**_" Jazz tried.

"_**No one saying be there.**_" Sam said.

"_**What I meant was-**_" Jazz tried again.

"_**No one saying stop that.**_" Danny said.

"_**What you don't realize-**_" Jazz said.

"_**No one saying see here!**_" Danny and Sam said together and Danny grabbed Sam and flew away.

"_**Now see here!**_" Jazz said and got on her board and followed them.

"_**Free to run or fly around all day.**_" Danny said.

"That's definitely out-" Jazz said before she ran into a tree and fell of her board.

"_**Free to do it all my way!**_" Danny said.

Jazz rubbed her head and got back on her board and followed them, "_**I think it's time that you and I**_

_**Arranged a heart-to-heart.**_" Jazz said.

"_**Kings don't need advice**_

_**From little smarty pants for a start.**_" Sam said.

"_**If this is where the monarchy is headed**_

_**Count me out**_

_**Out of service, out of Africa**_

_**I wouldn't hang about.**_" Jazz said then ran into a herd of elephants, "_**This child is getting wildly out of hand.**_"

Jazz got back on her board, "_**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**_" Danny said and saw Jazz coming and smirked, "_**Everybody look left.**_"

Jazz was trampled by herds of animals, "How'd he do that?" Jazz wondered.

"_**Everybody look right.**_" Sam said and Jazz got trampled again.

"How'd _she_ do that?" Jazz said shocked.

"_**Everywhere you look I'm**_

_**Standing in the spotlight.**_" Danny said.

"Not yet!" Jazz said and got back on her board annoyed now.

"_**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**_" Danny said.

"_**Oh, he just can't wait to be king!**_" Sam said.

"_**Oh, I just can't wait...**_" Danny and Sam said together while Jazz got trampled and sat on by animals.

"_**To be king!**_" Danny and Sam said and Danny flew off with Sam towards the Ghost Zone.

"Very funny," Jazz said as she got out from under the animals, "No let's go—Danny? Sam?" Jazz looked around, "Oh no," Jazz said and got on her board to look for them.

**A/N I'd say that's a good stopping point for now. If you have any questions you can ask. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay I got bored so I decide to go ahead and update. And dragonfan that story was for you . I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King.

Danny and Sam arrive in the Ghost Zone, "That was fun," Sam said.

"Very," Danny said and landed and transformed back.

"Wow…" Sam said, "This is amazing!"

Danny laughed, "I knew you'd love it," Danny said.

"Hey look," Sam said and pointed to a skull of an elephant.

"Whoa…" Danny said.

"Ya think the brain is still in there?" Sam asked.

"Let's go see," Danny said.

Suddenly, Jazz appeared in front of them on her board, "What do you think you're doing!" Jazz screeched, "We are way past the border."

Danny and Sam groaned and let Jazz push them away, "It's too dangerous to be here," Jazz said.

"Yeah right," Danny said, "I laugh in the face of danger."

Suddenly, they heard laughing coming from the skull. Danny and Sam hid behind Jazz, who was in pure terror, "Well, well, well," a voice said.

Suddenly, three ghosts appeared. One wore armor, one held a guitar, and one wore overalls, "What do we have here?" the girl ghost said.

"Looks like three humans," the ghost with armor said.

"You're right Skulker," the girl said, "What are you doing in our territory?"

"Minor navigational error," Jazz said and grabbed Danny and Sam and put them on her board, "Won't happen again."

Skulker grabbed the board not allowing Jazz to fly off, "Not so fast," Skulker said, "What do you think we should do Ember?"

"I don't know," Ember said, "Box Ghost?"

"BEWARE!" the Box Ghost said with a hungry look.

"That's what I was thinking," Ember said.

"No!" Jazz said, "You don't want to eat us."

"And why not?" Ember asked.

"Um, well, you see, Ah!" Jazz, Danny, and Sam yelled as the board was taken from right under them.

Danny transformed out of panic and grabbed Jazz and Sam and set them down on the ground, "Well, well," Ember said, "Looks like this human isn't human at all."

"Hey!" Danny said, "I'm plenty human!"

The three ghosts laughed and slowly walked up to them. Danny, Sam, and Jazz slowly backed away, "Well, if you're really a ghost then why don't you try and fight us?" Skulker said.

"He will do no such thing!" Jazz said.

"Yeah, he doesn't have to do as you tell him to, he's the future king," Sam said.

Jazz smacked her forehead, "The future king?" Ember said, "Well, now that's something new."

Danny gulped and Jazz stood protectively in front of them, "Beware…" the Box Ghost said hungrily.

Danny, Sam, and Jazz closed their eyes and waited for whatever was going to happen, but nothing happened but three screams. The three opened their eyes and saw Jack standing there with his ghost weapons, "Get away from my son," Jack said angrily.

"Oh, this is your son," Ember said scared now.

"We had no idea," Skulker said.

"Beware," the Box Ghost said scared.

"I suggest you leave," Jack said.

The three ghosts didn't have to be told twice and ran for their lives. Danny turned human and Jazz went to get her board, "Jazz take Sam home," Jack said, "I want to talk to Danny."

Danny winced, "Yes Sire," Jazz said and helped Sam onto her board, "Good luck Danny," Jazz whispered and flew away with Sam.

Danny and Jack walked out of the Ghost Zone in silence. Danny walked far behind his father with his head down, "Danny," Jack said.

Danny winced and went up to Jack, "You deliberately disobeyed me," Jack said, "And worse put Sam and Jazz in danger."

"I- I just wanted to be like you," Danny said.

Jack sighed, "Danny, I'm only the way I am when I have to be."

"But you're not scared of anything," Danny said.

"I was scared today," Jack said.

"Huh?" Danny said.

"I was scared I was going to lose you," Jack said.

"Oh," Danny said, "So even kings get scared?"

"All the time," Jack said and grabbed Danny swinging him around.

"Ah!" Danny laughed.

Jack put Danny down and pointed to the stars, "You see the stars?" Jack said.

Danny nodded, "Well the great kings of the past are up there watching over us. I'll always be here for you and so will they," Jack said smiling.

Danny smiled and hugged his dad.

In the Ghost Zone…

"Stupid Jack," Ember said.

"Yeah," Skulker said, "It'll take me weeks to repair my armor!"

Box Ghost laughed, "Think that's funny? Come here!" Skulker yelled.

"Beware!" the Box Ghost said in fear.

"Would you stop it," Ember said, "You're acting more stupid than the humans."

"Oh, I hope you mean that all humans are stupid," Vlad said standing on a rock.

"No Vlad," Ember said, "You're like one of us."

"Yeah," Skulker said, "So got any food?"

Vlad dangled a piece of a zebra out for them, "I don't really know if you deserve this. I practically gave you the little brats," Vlad said throwing them the piece of meat.

The three ghosts attacked it, "Well what were we supposed to do Jack showed up," Ember said.

"Yeah, what'd you want us to do kill him?" Skulker asked.

Vlad smiled, "Precisely," Vlad said.

The three ghosts looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Suddenly, Vlad jumped down and began to walk towards them, "_**I know that your powers of retention**_

_**Are as wet as an ice beast's backside**_

_**But thick as you are, pay attention,**_" Vlad said and knocked the bone out of the Box Ghost's hands and causing Ember and Skulker to run, "_**My words are a matter of pride**_

_**It's clear from your vacant expressions**_

_**The lights are not all on upstairs**_

_**But we're talking kings and successions,**_" Vlad said to the Box Ghost, but saw Ember and Skulker chuckling and turned to them, "_**Even you can't be caught unawares!**_" Vlad yelled at Ember and Skulker causing them to fall off the rock they were on, "_**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**_

_**Be prepared for sensational news**_

_**A shining new era**_

_**Is tiptoeing nearer,**_" Vlad said and climber back onto his rock.

"_**And where do we feature?**_" Ember asked skeptical.

"_**Just listen to teacher,**_" Vlad said in Ember's face,

"_**I know it sounds sordid**_

_**But you'll be rewarded**_

_**When at last I am given my dues**_

_**And injustice deliciously squared**_

_**Be prepared!**_"

Ember, Skulker, and the Box Ghost came up, "_**Yeah, Be prepared,**_" Skulker said, "_**Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.**_

_**...For what?**_"

"_**For the death of the king,**_" Vlad said.

"_**Why? Is he sick?**_" Skulker asked.

Vlad glared at him, "_**No, fool- we're going to kill him. And Danny too,**_" Vlad said.

"_**Great idea! Who needs a king?**_" Ember said, "_**No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!**_" Ember and Skulker said.

"_**Idiots! There will be a king!**_" Vlad yelled.

"_**Hey, but you said, uh...**_" Skulker said.

"_**I will be king! ...Stick with me, and**_

_**you'll never go hungry again!**_" Vlad declared.

"_**Yaay! All right! Long live the king!**_" Ember and Skulker said with the Box Ghost clapping.

"_**Long live the king! Long live the king!**_" all the ghosts said, "_**It's great that we'll soon be connected.**_

_**With a king who'll be all-time adored.**_"

"_**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**_

_**To take certain duties on board**_

_**The future is littered with prizes**_

_**And though I'm the main addressee**_

_**The point that I must emphasize is**_

_**You won't get a sniff without me!**_" Vlad yelled causing all the ghosts to stare at him in fear, "_**So prepare for the coup of the century.**____**Be prepared for the murkiest scam.**____**Meticulous planning. Tenacity spanning.**____**Decades of denial. Is simply why I'll Be king undisputed. Respected, saluted. And seen for the wonder I am. Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared.**____**Be prepared!**_"

"_**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared **_

_**Be prepared!**_" Everyone said in unison.

Vlad laughed along with the ghosts and Vlad began to explain his plan.

**A/N Okay long chapter, but I wanted to get a song in, and I WAS BORED. R&R. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King. And I can sooooooooooooo see Vlad singing that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So next chapter is up and I'm still bored. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King.**

"Can you please tell me what we're doing Uncle Vlad?" Danny pleaded.

"No," Vlad said, "Your daddy wants it to be a surprise."

"I won't tell," Danny said.

"No just stay here while I go get your father," Vlad said.

"I'll go with you," Danny said.

"No!" Vlad said a little too quickly, "Just here on this rock and I'll be right back."

"Okay," Danny said disappointed.

Vlad smiled and walked away.

Somewhere over the cliff…

"Can I please just eat one," Skulker begged looking at the antelope, "I'm so hungry."

"No," Ember said, "We have to wait for the signal from Vlad."

"Beware?" the Box Ghost asked.

"No," Ember said, "Not even one of the sink little ones."

Suddenly, Vlad appeared onto of a rock, "Okay let's go," Ember said and move in with Skulker and the Box Ghost not far behind.

With Danny…

Danny was in human form bored as could be, "Where are they?" Danny wondered.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Danny sat straight up and looked behind him and saw a stampede of antelope running towards him. Danny panicked and ran, too scared to go into his ghost form.

With Jack and Jazz…

Jazz was on her board beside Jack, "Hm," Jazz said, "Looks like the herd is moving."

"That's odd," Jack said.

Suddenly, Vlad came up painting for breath, "Jack, stampede in the gorge, Danny's down there!"

"Danny!" Jack yelled and ran with Vlad as Jazz flew ahead.

With Danny…

Danny had been able to keep ahead of the stampede, but they were starting to get faster and he was starting to get tired. Danny was soon surrounded by antelope, but found tree breach and grabbed hold of it managing to stay away from the antelope, but it wasn't going to hold him forever. Jazz found the stampede and looked for Danny. Finally, she spotted him, "Danny!" Jazz yelled and flew to him.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled scared.

Jazz couldn't get to Danny with her board, "Danny go ghost!" Jazz yelled.

"I-I can't!" Danny said with fear.

"Oh dear," Jazz said, "Don't worry your father's on his way," and with that Jazz flew off.

"Hurry!" Danny yelled.

Jazz found Jack and Vlad on a cliff, "Down there!" Jazz yelled pointing to the tree branch, "He's too scared to go ghost and the branch is about to break!" Jazz said as she flew up to them.

"Danny!" Jack yelled and jumped into the stampede.

"Oh," Jazz said, "What to do? I know I'll go get help I'll-" Vlad knocked Jazz into the rock wall making her fall unconscious.

"Oops," Vlad said.

Jack ran through the stampede and grabbed Danny just as he fell. Jack fell as an antelope knocked him over. Danny laid there scared as could be dodging the antelope as they went by him. Suddenly, Jack picked him up again and threw him to safety while he was knocked down again, "Dad!" Danny yelled and looked in the stampede for his father.

Suddenly, a ghost hunting hook came out from the stampede and Jack climbed it. Danny smiled and went to the top of the cliff to see if he could help him. Jack started to struggle with climbing because he was so weak, but spotted Vlad a few feet away, "Vlad," Jack said, "Help me."

Vlad smirked and pulled out a small knife making Jack's eyes go wide, "Long live the king," Vlad said before he cut the rope holding Jack.

"Ah!" Jack yelled as he fell.

"No!" Danny yelled as he just reached the top.

Danny ran to the bottom after the stampede was over, "Dad!" Danny yelled.

Suddenly, Danny spotted him under the broken tree branch, "Dad!" Danny said and ran over to him, "Dad?" Danny said and shook him, "Dad please wake up," Danny said tears starting to fall.

Jack didn't move; didn't breath, "No…" Danny said and cried over his father.

Vlad came up to Danny, "Look what you've done Danny," Vlad said.

"What?" Danny said looking at his uncle.

"You could've gone ghost, you could've saved him," Vlad explained.

"But, I," Danny said, but just cried harder and ran to his uncle, "What do I do?"

"Run," Vlad said.

"What?" Danny said looking at Vlad.

"Runaway and never return," Vlad said.

Danny nodded and turned ghost and flew away. Skulker, Ember, and the Box Ghost came up behind Vlad, "Kill him," Vlad said in a monotone.

The three ghosts flew up and followed Danny, who was now panicking. Danny flew as fast as he could trying to get away from the three ghosts. Danny docked into a patch of thrones, "Whoa!" Skulker yelled and stopped, "Few."

Skulker was then bumped into by Ember and the Box Ghost and sent flying into the thorns, only to fly back up covered in thorns and yelling in pain. Ember and the Box Ghost laughed at this, "Hey there he goes!" Ember yelled.

"Then go get him," Skulker said as he spit thorns out of his mouth.

"What and come out looking like you?" Ember asked, "No thanks, besides he's as good as dead out there anyway and if he comes back we'll kill him."

"Yeah!" Skulker yelled, "You hear that if you ever come back we'll kill you!"

Vlad stood with everyone from the tribes around him, "And with the loss of my dear brother and nephew I'm forced to take the throne," Vlad said with fake sadness.

Suddenly, ghosts started to surround Pride Rock causing the people to cower in fear. Sam moved closer to her mom and Maddie, "Now it's time to move into a new era. One where humans and ghosts live as one," Vlad said as the people trembled in fear.

**A/N That's the end of this chapter. Timon and Pumba will be in the next chapter, but I'm not telling you who they are. See if you can guess who they are( Hint it's not Tucker or Valerie)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Still very much bored so your guys get more to read today. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King. I will not be doing hakuna matata because I can't really make that fit.**

Mr. Lancer was in his hut sad. He looked at the painting of Danny and moved his hand across it smudging it, "I had such high hopes for you Daniel," Mr. Lancer whispered.

Somewhere out in the desert…

Danny had turned human and was passed out in the desert. Vultures surrounded him, until two ghosts came screaming. The two ghosts laughed, "That was great Frostbite!" one ghost said to a beastly ghost.

"Thanks Clockwork," Frostbite said.

"When will they learn?" Clockwork said.

"Uh… Clockwork I think it's still alive," Frostbite said.

"Really?" Clockwork said, "Let me see."

Clockwork came up and found him very much alive, but when he looked at he's face, "Oh man it's a hunter!" Clockwork said and ran behind Frostbite (**A/N Clockwork doesn't have he's time powers just blue ecto blasts.) **

"Aw, but he's so cute and all alone," Frostbite said, "Can we keep him?"

"What!" Clockwork yelled, "He's a ghost hunter! We're ghosts!"

"Well, he's young maybe we can teach him not to hate ghosts?" Frostbite suggested.

Clockwork thought this over for a bit and looked at Danny, "Maybe…" Clockwork said, "Okay."

Frostbite smiled and picked Danny up causing him to moan, "Well at least we know he's not dead," Frostbite said.

Clockwork and Frostbite brought Danny back to their home and set him by a stream. Clockwork splashed some water on his face, "Huh? What?" Danny said confused.

"Hey welcome back to the living?" Clockwork said.

"Ghosts?" Danny said weakly.

"Yes we're ghosts, but we're not going to hurt you," Frostbite said.

"Thanks for your help," Danny and got up to leave.

"Wait," Clockwork said, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Danny said.

"Okay," Frostbite said stepping in front of him, "Where are you from?"

"Who cares," Danny said sitting down, "I can't go back."

"An outcast?" Clockwork asked.

"Sure, let's go with that," Danny said, "I don't belong anywhere anymore."

"Well you're more than welcome to stay with us," Frostbite said.

Danny gave them a confused look, "You would let a human, a ghost hunter, live with you?" Danny asked.

Clockwork and Frostbite nodded, "The reason why we left the Ghost Zone is because we are ghosts who believe humans should be given a chance," Clockwork said.

"So… you're nice ghosts?" Danny asked.

Clockwork and Frostbite nodded. Danny thought for a minute, "I guess I could stay with you if you don't mind," Danny said.

Clockwork and Frostbite smiled and led him deeper into their home, "Wow…" Danny said shocked.

"Yep," Frostbite said, "Found it when we were almost done for, again."

"Cool," Danny said, but looked down again.

"What's wrong kid?" Clockwork said.

Danny looked at them, "First off its Danny, and I'm not sure how you'll take it," Danny said.

"Take what Danny?" Frostbite asked.

"Well…" Danny said, "What would you do if I said that I was only half human?"

Clockwork and Frostbite gave Danny confused looks, "Excuse me?" Clockwork and Frostbite asked.

Danny let a blue ring wash over him catching Frostbite and Clockwork off guard. The ring went up and down turning his hair white and his eyes green. Frostbite and Clockwork were shocked, "I'm half ghost," Danny said looking down.

"Well…" Clockwork said, "That's not something you see every day."

"Defiantly not," Frostbite said.

Danny looked up, "So you're okay with it?" Danny asked.

"Of course we are," Frostbite said, "You're one of us, as well as one of the humans."

Danny smiled, "So, what can you do?" Clockwork asked, "Maybe we can teach you."

"Well," Danny said, "I have ecto blasts and ice, but my parents said that I may get more powers as the years go on."

"Really," Frostbite said, "Because I have power of ice as well, and Clockwork here as ecto blasts, so we may be able to help."

"Really!" Danny said excitedly, "Thanks!" Danny hugged them.

Clockwork and Frostbite laughed, "Come on then," Clockwork said, "There's a clearing over here, but let's eat first."

"Okay," Danny said, "What are we having?"

"Well, you see," Frostbite said, "Since Clockwork and I believe humans are nice and should be given a chance, we don't eat them and not many animals are around here, so we eat bugs."

"Bugs?" Danny said slightly disgusted.

"Don't knock it till you try it," Clockwork said handing him a leaf full of bugs.

"Okay…" Danny said and ate one, "Hmm, not bad."

"See," Frostbite said.

Danny laughed and continued to eat. Minutes turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Danny grew in age and in skill. He now had control over his ecto blasts and ice powers. He's also learned how to make shields and flying ecto disks. He's also learned a very powerful attack that him, Clockwork, and Frostbite have called his Ghostly Wail, but he doesn't like to use it because it reminds him of the stampede. Danny has also learned a lot of fighting moves he saw his parents doing years back, if he should ever have to fight as a human. Danny misses his life back in the Pride Lands, but knows he can't go back.

The Pride Lands…

The Pride Lands have been completely destroyed under Vlad's rule. No animals dare stay there and everyone is staving, including the ghosts. Vlad has Jazz tied to the wall of the house in Pride Rock, "No, no," Vlad said to Jazz, "I want something with a little more bounce."

Jazz sighed, "_**I**__**'**__**ve got a lovely bunch of coconuts **_

_**There they are all standing in a row **_

_**Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head **_

_**Give them a twist a flick of the wrist,**_" Jazz sang, "I never had to do this with Jack," Jazz muttered.

"What was that!" Vlad yells.

"Nothing!" Jazz said quickly.

"Hey Vlad!" Skulker said coming into the house.

"What is it now," Vlad asks.

"It's dinner time and there's no food," Ember said.

Vlad sighs, "It's the women's job to get the food."

"I thought this under Jack were bad," Skulker muttered.

"What was that!" Vlad yelled, "Did you say Jack!"

"No, no," Skulker said, "I said…back."

Vlad glared at them telling them that they should leave, and they do. Vlad rubs his temples, "So many problems, so little time."

With Danny, Clockwork, and Frostbite… (**A/N Danny is about in his 20s)**

Danny, Clockwork, and Frostbite are laying in the grass after dinner looking at the stars, "Hey Clockwork," Frostbite said, "What do you think those dots are?"

Clockwork thought for a moment, "Fireflies?" Clockwork said uncertain.

"Really? Cause I think they're gas floating millions of miles away," Frostbite said.

"You think too hard about everything," Clockwork said, "What about you Danny?"

"Um," Danny said looking away, "I'd rather not."

"Oh come on," Frostbite said, "We told you ours."

Danny sighed, "Okay," Danny said, "Someone once told me that the great kings of the past are up there watching over us."

"Oh," Clockwork said, "Interesting."

Frostbite nodded. Danny rolled over and walked away, "What'd we do?" Clockwork asked Frostbite, who shrugged.

Danny walked to a cliff and sat down with sigh causing petals and grass to flow with the wind.

At Mr. Lancer's Hut…

Mr. Lancer was standing outside when the when blew over to him. Mr. Lancer closed his eyes and his nose caught a familiar sent, "Daniel?" Mr. Lancer said shocked and ran back into his hut laughing.

Mr. Lancer grabbed a book and went over to his painting of Danny and put the mark of an adult over his head, "It is time," Mr. Lancer said smiling.

**A/N That's it and I'm still bored! Does somebody have a cure for this! Never mind so how'd you like this part? Too long? Not right for the story? Or just plain bad? R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey school is back in season meaning I'll won't be updating this story (Or if I finish this one another story) on Saturday till around noon. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King (If I did I wouldn't have to go to school now would I.)**

Clockwork and Frostbite were walking around looking for dinner, "You see anything?" Clockwork asked.

"Nope," Frostbite said, "Wait."

"What?" Clockwork asked.

"I thought I saw something," Frostbite said, "You keep going I'll look and see if it's edible."

Clockwork nodded and floated down the path. Frostbite went into a forest where he thought he saw something, "Hmm," Frostbite said, "Maybe my eyes were-" a twig snapped causing Frostbite to turn.

Frostbite saw an outline of a human with long black hair tied into a half ponytail. She had violet and wore a black outfit. She also held a ghost weapon, "Uh oh," Frostbite said and started to run.

"Get back here ghost!" the woman yelled.

"Clockwork!" Frostbite yelled.

"Frostbite?" Clockwork said and turned around.

"Clockwork!" Frostbite yelled again.

"No use in calling your friend," the woman said.

"Frostbite!" Clockwork said flying through the forest.

Frostbite ran into a tree and got stuck there, "Stupid anti-ghost trees," Frostbite muttered.

"Frostbite!" Clockwork yelled as he found him, "What's wrong?"

"Well for one I'm stuck," Frostbite said calmly, "And second, she's gonna kill me!" Frostbite yelled in his face.

"Huh?" Clockwork said and looked behind him and saw the woman coming, "Whoa!" Clockwork yelled and tried to get his friend out of the anti- ghost tree, "Why is it the I always have to save your-Ah!" Clockwork yelled as the woman took aim.

"Say good-Ah!" the woman yelled as someone kicked her weapon out of her hands, "What?"

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you," Danny said.

"Why are you protecting them?" the woman asked as she kicked at him.

Danny easily dodged and grabbed her foot, "Because they're my friends!" Danny yelled and twisted her foot making her fall on the ground.

The woman quickly got up and started throwing random punches, "What human is friends with a gho- never mind," the woman said and stopped throwing punches.

Danny looked confused for a minute then realized something, "Sam?" Danny said.

Sam looked up at the sound of her name, "How do you know who I am?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Danny said, "It's me, Danny."

Sam looked shocked, "Danny?" Sam said.

Danny nodded. Sam shook her head, "No, no, you can't be Danny," Sam muttered, "Prove it."

Danny shrugged, "How?" Danny asked.

"Do the one thing that only Danny could do," Sam said.

Danny laughed, "Okay," Danny said and let the rings wash over him turning him into his ghost form, "Believe me now?"

Sam gasped and had tears forming in her eyes, "Oh, my, word, Danny!" Sam yelled and ran to him.

Danny laughed and hugged Sam, "I can't believe it," Sam said.

"Whoa," Clockwork said as he pulled Frostbite out, "Did we miss something here?"

"Cause I think we did," Frostbite said.

Danny smiled, "Sam, these are my friends Clockwork and Frostbite, they helped with my powers," Danny said, "Clockwork, Frostbite, this is my best friend Sam."

"Hi," Sam said, "Sorry for hunting you, force of habit."

Clockwork and Frostbite nodded in understanding. Sam turned to Danny, "I still can't believe you're alive," Sam said, "Everyone will be so happy."

Danny laughed nervously, "Um, heh," Danny said.

Sam looked in thought, "Danny, if you're alive than that means, you're the king," Sam said.

Danny gulped, "The king?" Clockwork said, "Uh, I think you got you humans mixed up."

"No I don't," Sam said.

"Danny, tell her you're not the king," Clockwork said to Danny.

Danny floated and kept his eyes down, "You're not the king, are you?" Frostbite asked.

"No," Danny said.

"Danny!" Sam screamed.

"No, Sam," Danny said, "I'm not the king, maybe I was going to be, but that was years ago."

"Wait," Clockwork said, "So you are the king?"

"I'm still the same, okay. So can we please just drop it," Danny said looking down.

Sam turned to Clockwork and Frostbite, "Can you two let us talk in private please?" Sam asked.

Clockwork and Frostbite looked at each other than at Danny, "Sure," Clockwork and Frostbite said and left.

Sam went up to Danny, "Danny what's wrong?" Sam asked.

Danny sighed and turned back human and landed on the ground, "Nothing's wrong Sam," Danny said.

Sam looked down, "Danny," Sam said.

"What?" Danny said looking at Sam.

"It's like you're back from the dead," Sam said, "And you won't even talk to me."

"Sam," Danny said.

Sam hugged him again, "I've missed you," Sam said crying slightly.

"I've missed you too Sam," Danny said and hugged her tight.

"Aw!" Frostbite whispered.

"Yeah, maybe she can get something out of him," Clockwork said, "He's been so bottled up since the star thing."

"Come on," Frostbite said, "Let's leave the two clueless lovebirds alone."

Clockwork nodded and they left for real. (**A/N I'm not going to do the Timon and Pumba part of Can You Feel the Love Tonight because I think that Clockwork and Frostbite would want them to be together.)**

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things._

Danny took Sam to a little stream helping get down the rocks when needed. Sam bent down to fill her water jug and left Danny with his thoughts, '_**So many things to tell her**_

_**But how to make her see**_

_**The truth about my past? Impossible!**_

_**She'd turn away from me.**_'

Sam looked at Danny, who smiled at her. Sam knew that smile; it was the smile he used when he was hiding something, '_**He's holding back, he's hiding**_

_**But what, I can't decide**_

_**Why won't he be the king I know he is**_

_**The king I see inside?**_'

Sam saw Danny smirk and run into the forest, "Danny what are you-" Sam was cut off when Danny jumped in the stream, "Danny?" Sam asked as she looked in the water.

Danny jumped up and grabbed her pulling her in, "Ah!" Sam yelled.

Sam surfaced and swam for land. Danny came out laughing. Sam smirked and pushed him back in, "Hey!" Danny yelled and chased after her.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_.

Sam ran away from Danny laughing. Danny and Sam entered a forest, "Gottcha!" Danny yelled and grabbed Sam from behind.

"Ah!" Sam laughed, "Ah!" Sam and Danny yelled as they fell down a hill.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_.

Danny and Sam finally reached the end of the hill and Danny was on top of Sam, both laughing. Danny was still chuckling when Sam kissed his cheek. Danny's eyes shot open and looked at Sam in shock. Sam just smiled lovingly and blushed slightly. Danny smiled back and kissed her on the lips.

"Danny," Sam said as Danny took her into a deeper part of the forest, "I just don't get why you won't come back."

"Well," Danny said sitting on some vines, "I like it out here."

"But Danny," Sam said, "You're the king."

"No," Danny said, "We've been through this. I'm not the king, Vlad is."

Sam came up to Danny and made him look at her, "Danny, he let the ghosts take over the Pride Lands," Sam said.

"What?" Danny said in shock.

"There's no food, no water, Danny, people are dying, are you're the only one who can stop the ghosts," Sam said.

"What about the ghost weapons?" Danny asked.

"Vlad took them all away," Sam said, "Maddie gave me the one I had that she kept hidden."

Danny looked down, "I can't go back," Danny whispered.

"Why?" Sam said, "Why can't you?"

"You wouldn't understand," Danny said and got off the vines.

"I would if you'd tell me," Sam said softly, knowing that when Danny was angry it would probably make his powers to go crazy.

Danny looked at Sam, "I'm sorry," Danny said and ran off.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, "Oh…"

**A/N Okay a little different than the movie scene, but Danny's powers do go crazy if he's angry without being in battle, that and Sam doesn't like to make Danny mad. R&R and tell me if you want me to do bloopers to this when I'm done. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay glad you guys are liking this I will be doing bloopers so when the movie ends stay for the credits. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King.**

Danny ran into a clearing tears falling, "I can't go back," Danny said to himself, "I just can't."

Danny fell to his knees and looked up at the sky, "You said you'd always be there for me!" Danny yelled, "So where are you?" Danny whispered.

Suddenly, Danny saw a figure coming up. Danny wiped his eyes and saw an old human teacher carrying a really big book, "Can I help you?" Danny asked trying to be polite.

"No," Mr. Lancer said.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Ah!" Mr. Lancer said, "Those are not the questions."

Danny looked at the old teacher confused, "The questions are 'Who are _you_?' and "How can _you_ help you?'"

"Excuse me?" Danny said.

"No," Mr. Lancer said, "Excuse _you_."

"Okay…" Danny said standing up and backing away from the teacher, "Look, I have places I need to be, and I don't even know who you are, sooo, bye."

"Ah!" Mr. Lancer said, "But I know who you are. You're Jack's boy."

Danny froze and turned to the teacher in shock, "Bye," Mr. Lancer said and ran, faster than an old man should.

"Wait!" Danny yelled and ran after him.

Mr. Lancer chuckled and continued to run with the book in his hands. Danny ran after him until Mr. Lancer crawled through a small hole, "What?" Danny said.

"Come along Daniel," Mr. Lancer's voice echoed back.

Danny sighed and transformed and phased through the hole and followed the surprising fast old teacher, "Will you slow down?" Danny yelled.

Mr. Lancer chuckled and continued to run. Danny flew through branch after branch and a few spider webs before, "Stop!" Mr. Lancer said putting his hand in front of Danny's face, "Shh, follow me," Mr. Lancer whispered.

Mr. Lancer took Danny to a small lagoon, "Turn human," commanded Mr. Lancer.

Danny gave the teacher a confused look, but did as he was told, "Now look," Mr. Lancer said pointing to the lagoon, "Your father is in there."

Danny looked in shock at the old teacher. Danny slowly walked up to the lagoon and look in it and sighed, "That's not my dad, that's me," Danny said.

"No," Mr. Lancer said, "Look harder."

Danny turned to the water again and Mr. Lancer touched the water making ripples. Danny gasped when he saw his dad, "He lives in you, Daniel," Mr. Lancer said.

"But…" Danny said.

"Danny…" a voice said.

"Dad?" Danny said and looked up.

Jack appeared and looked Danny, "You've forgotten me," Jack said.

"What!" Danny said, "No never!"

"You've forgotten who you are," Jack said, "And therefore have forgotten me."

"But…" Danny said.

"Remember who you are," Jack said and began to disappear.

"No!" Danny yelled and ran after the figure, "Don't go!"

"Remember," was Jack's last words.

Danny stood there in the grass of the clearing looking at the stars, "What was that?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Don't know," Danny said his voice different than it had been before, "The winds are changing, but in a good way, but also bad."

"Ah!" Mr. Lancer said in understanding as he held his book, "Change can be bad, but it's for the best."

"But it means I'll have to face my past," Danny said, "And that's not going to be easy. I've been running from it almost my entire life."

Mr. Lancer glared at Danny and hit him in the head with his book, "OW!" Danny yelled and rubbed his head, "What was that for!"

"It doesn't matter," Mr. Lancer said happily, "It's in the past."

"Yeah," Danny said and removed his hand checking for blood, "But it still hurts."

"Oh, yes," Mr. Lancer said and pulled into a one armed hug, "The past does hurt, but we learn from it," Mr. Lancer said and swung his book and Danny again.

Danny dodged the book, "Ah! See," Mr. Lancer said, "Now what are you going to do Daniel?"

"First," Danny said turning to Mr. Lancer, "I'm going to take your book," Danny said and grabbed Mr. Lancer's book and threw it.

"No, no, no, not the book I'm not done with it yet," Mr. Lancer yelled and ran for it then turned back to Danny, "Hey! Where are you going?"

Danny transformed and flew into the air, "I'm going back!" Danny yelled and flew back towards Pride Rock while Mr. Lancer yelled happily.

The next morning Sam woke Clockwork and Frostbite, "Sam?" Clockwork asked.

Frostbite yawned, "What's the matter?" Frostbite asked.

"Is Danny with you?" Sam asked.

"No," Clockwork and Frostbite said in unison, "We thought he was with you," Clockwork said.

"You won't find him here!" Mr. Lancer yelled from a tree, "The king has returned."

"I can't believe it," Sam said, "Danny's gone back to challenge his uncle," Sam told Clockwork and Frostbite.

"Who's his uncle?" Frostbite asked.

"Vlad," Sam said.

"Who's mad?" Clockwork asked.

"No, Vlad, his uncle," Sam said.

"The old guy's his uncle?" Frostbite asked.

"No!" Sam said, "Danny has gone home to challenge his Uncle Vlad and take his rightful place as king."

"Oh," Clockwork and Frostbite said in unison, "Well what are we still doing here?" Frostbite said.

"Yeah," Clockwork said, "Danny is going to need our help let's go."

Frostbite grabbed Sam and the two ghosts and Sam flew away.

**A/N Battle next chapter bet you can't wait for that. So who like Mr. Lancer? Anyone? Well maybe you'll like him better in the bloopers. R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N It's battle time! This will be the last chapter before the bloopers so hope you enjoy and I hope I did a good job on it. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King.**

Danny arrived at Pride Rock and gasped at what he saw. Danny turned human and looked around, "No…" Danny said.

"Danny!" three voices called.

Danny turned and saw Sam, Clockwork, and Frostbite flying towards him, "Guys?" Danny said confused.

Sam ran up to Danny, "Awful isn't it?" Sam said as she looked out onto her home.

"I didn't want to believe you," Danny said sadly.

"What made you come back?" Sam asked.

"I got some since knocked into me and I got the bump to prove it," Danny said rubbing his head again.

"So… we're going to fight your uncle for this?" Clockwork asked.

Danny nodded, "This is my home," Danny said, "And I'm going to need your guy's help, if you want to."

"We're in Danny," Clockwork said.

Frostbite and Sam nodded, "Okay," Danny said, "Let's go."

Danny, Sam, Clockwork, and Frostbite snuck their way towards Pride Rock, but found ghost lying in the path bored. Danny turned to Clockwork and Frostbite, "I need you guys to create some sort of distraction," Danny whispered.

Clockwork and Frostbite nodded, "Hey!" Clockwork yelled.

The ghosts turned, "Hey, it's the human lovers!" one ghost said.

"Get them!" another said and chased after them.

"Ah!" Frostbite and Clockwork yelled.

Danny and Sam used the time they had and made it to Pride Rock, "Sam," Danny said, "Find my mom and rally the people I'll handle Vlad.

Sam kissed Danny's cheek before leaving. Danny climbed a little higher onto Pride Rock when, "Maddie!" Vlad yelled.

Danny gasped softly and the call of his mother's name. Danny watched as Maddie walked up the path towards Pride Rock and towards Vlad, "Yes Vlad," Maddie asked.

"Your hunting group they're not doing their job," Vlad said.

"There's nothing left," Maddie said.

"Yes there is, you're just not looking hard enough," Vlad yelled in her face.

"Vlad there's only one option left," Maddie said, "We must leave Pride Rock."

"No," Vlad said, "We're not going anywhere."

"Then you've sentenced the rest of us to death!" Maddie yelled.

"It's doesn't matter I'm the king," Vlad said.

"If you were half the king Jack was-" Maddie said.

"I'm twice the king Jack was,' Vlad said hitting Maddie causing her to fall to the ground.

Danny growled and jumped down from where he was and ran to his mother, "Jack no you're dead," Vlad said scared. **(A/N If you haven't notice Danny does have most of his father's genes. In more ways than one)**

Maddie looked at Danny still dazed, "Jack?" Maddie asked.

"No mom, it's me," Danny said.

"Danny?" Maddie said shocked, "You're alive?"

"Yes," Danny said.

"But how?" Maddie asked.

"It doesn't matter," Danny said, "I'm home," Danny hugged his mother tight.

"Danny?" Vlad said shocked, "Danny…" Vlad said going into 'good uncle' mode, "I'm so surprised to see you…alive," Vlad said glaring at Ember, Skulker, and the Box Ghost, who gulped and backed away.

Danny glared at Vlad, "Give me one good reason not to cut you up into tiny little pieces," Danny asked Vlad.

"Danny," Vlad said backing away from the angry Danny, "You must understand the pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

"Are no longer yours," Danny said, "Step down Vlad."

"Oh I would, but," Vlad said pointing to the ghosts, "They think I'm king."

"Well we don't," Sam said, "Danny is the rightful king."

"The choice is yours Vlad," Danny said, "Either step down or fight, and I don't think you want to fight me."

"Oh, must this all end in violence?" Vlad asked Danny, "I wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of a family member."

"That won't work Vlad," Danny said, "I've put it behind me."

Oh," Vlad said going over to the people, "But have they put it behind them?"

"Danny what is he talking about?" Sam asked.

"So you haven't told them," Vlad said, "Well I think they deserve to know who's responsible for Jack's death."

Everyone turned to Danny. Danny took a deep breath, "I am."

Everyone looked at Danny in shock, "Tell me it's not true," Maddie asked walking up to her son.

Danny looked down, "It's true," Danny said.

"Murderer!" Vlad yelled.

"No," Danny said, "I'm not."

"You admitted you killed Jack, correct?" Vlad asked circling the boy.

"Yes," Danny said.

"Then you are," Vlad said.

"No!" Danny said backing away from Vlad and the ghosts who joined him.

"Oh Daniel you're in trouble again," Vlad said, "But this time daddy's not here to save you."

Danny backed a little far of Pride Rock, "Danny!" Sam screamed.

Danny grabbed hold of the rock forgetting about his ghost powers. Suddenly, lightning struck the dry ground right under Danny and he was slipping, "Hmm," Vlad said, "Now this looks familiar. Where have I seen this before?" Vlad pondered as Danny continued to slip, "Ah, yes, this is just what your father looked like before he died."

Danny looked up at Vlad in fear. Vlad scowled at Danny and grabbed him by the wrists. Danny looked up in fear and shock, "Now here's my little secret," Vlad said and bent down to Danny ear to whisper it, "I killed Jack."

Danny's eyes went wide and he remembered that he had nothing to do with his father's death, "No!" Danny said and transformed and tackled Vlad, "Murderer!" Danny yelled.

"Danny," Vlad said in fear, "Danny, please."

"Tell them the truth," Danny said angrily.

"I don't-" Danny started to choke Vlad, "Ah! All right, All right!" Vlad managed.

Danny loosened his grip, "I did it," Vlad whispered.

"So they can hear you," Danny said angrily.

Vlad growled, "I kill Jack!" Vlad yelled.

Sam was the first to run at Vlad, but the ghost bent her to Danny, "Ah!" Danny yelled.

All the people joined in on the fight, "Everyone!" Maddie yelled, "Weapons for everyone!"

Everyone grabbed a ghost hunting weapon and started firing at the ghosts. Sam fought bare handed and freed some of the ghosts from Danny. Suddenly, a stick came down and wacked the last ghost off Danny. Danny turned and saw Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer jumped off the rock he was on and started fighting ghosts so good you'd think he was 15. Suddenly, blue ecto blasts and ice rays came down from above. Danny and Sam turned and saw Clockwork and Frostbite flying and firing.

Suddenly, Clockwork was surrounded by Ember, Skulker, and the Box Ghost, "Uh, oh," Clockwork said and flew away.

Clockwork flew into the hut inside Pride Rock and found a girl tied up, "Ah!" Jazz yelled, "Don't eat me."

"I'm not," Clockwork said and set her free of her bonds.

"Huh?" Jazz said and rubbed her wrists.

Suddenly, Ember, Skulker, and the Box Ghost showed up, "Ah!" Clockwork and Jazz yelled, "Please don't hurt us," Clockwork said.

The three ghosts slowly walked up to them, "Clockwork," Frostbite said.

Ember, Skulker, and the Box Ghost turned, "Hey, who's the beast?" Skulker asked.

"You talking to me?" Frostbite asked.

"Uh, oh they called him a beast," Clockwork said panicked.

"You talking to me!" Frostbite yelled.

"You shouldn't have done that," Clockwork said.

"They call me Mr. Beast!" Frostbite yelled, "Ah!" Frostbite charged.

There were bones, ecto blood, and other things flying from the hut. Finally the three ghosts ran out screaming and Clockwork, Frostbite, and Jazz, on her board, came put cheering.

Danny looked around and found Vlad trying to sneak away. Vlad spotted Danny and ran. Danny growled and flew after him. Vlad reached the edge of Pride Rock and Danny flew up to him, "Murderer," Danny said angry.

"Danny please," Vlad said.

"You don't deserve to live," Danny said.

"But," Vlad said, "It wasn't my fault. It was the ghosts it was all their plan."

Unknown to Vlad or Danny Ember, Skulker, and the Box Ghost and heard him say that and growled and back away.

"Why should I believe you?" Danny asked glaring at him, "Why should I believe anything you say?"

"I am, uh, family," Vlad tried.

"No," Danny said, "Not anymore."

"Now Daniel," Vlad said, "You wouldn't kill your own uncle would you?"

Danny looked at Vlad straight in the eyes, "No Vlad," Danny said, "I'm not like you Vlad, and I never will be."

"Oh, thank you Daniel," Vlad said, "Oh I'll make it up to you I promise. Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it."

"Run," Danny said, "Runaway and never return."

Vlad hesitated, "Alright," Vlad said getting up and turning to leave.

Suddenly, he spotted some fire rocks that were still hot, "As you wish," Vlad said, "Your majesty," Vlad tossed the rocks into Danny eyes.

"Ah!" Danny yelled and quickly froze them off and cooled his eyes down.

Suddenly, Vlad attacked him. Danny fell to the ground and Vlad pinched a nerve causing him to go human, "Let's see how you do without your powers," Vlad said and threw Danny a few feet away.

Danny quickly got up and blocked every one of Vlad's attacks. Vlad wound up throwing Danny near the edge of Pride Rock and jumped at him. Danny reacted quickly and flipped Vlad over the edge sending him down the hard rock. Danny looked down and saw Vlad getting up. Vlad looked and saw the ghosts floating there, "Ah!" Vlad said relived, "My friends."

"Friends?" Ember laughed, "I thought he tried to pin his whole scam."

Vlad's eyes widened, "Yeah," Skulker said, "Last time I checked friends didn't do that."

"Beware," the Box Ghost agreed.

The ghost slowly ganged up on Vlad, "No, no, no!" Vlad yelled.

Danny flew back down to the people of Pride Rock just as it was beginning to rain and put the fire out. Danny turned human just as Sam and Maddie ran up to him. Maddie hugged her son tight thankful that she didn't lose him again. When Maddie let go Sam kissed Danny sweetly, but broke away when Mr. Lancer came up. Mr. Lancer bowed, but Danny pulled him into a hug, which Mr. Lancer returned. When they stopped Mr. Lancer pointed to Pride Rock, "It is time," Mr. Lancer said.

Danny gulped and walked up to the edge of the rock and looked at the sky. Danny smiled and transformed causing everyone to cheer with happiness. Danny smiled again when he spotted Clockwork, Frostbite, Jazz, his mother, and Sam all standing beside each other cheering.

Years Later…

The Pride Lands are fully green again and the animals have returned. Danny and Sam are now married and are king and queen of the Pride Lands. Clockwork and Frostbite are staying in the Pride Lands with Danny and Sam and are the only ghosts there.

Everyone is gathered around Pride Rock as Danny, Sam, Clockwork, Frostbite, and Jazz stand there in a group. Suddenly, Mr. Lancer comes out with a little baby with black hair and light blue eyes and holds it up for everyone to see.

_It's the circle of life._

**A/N The movie is done! Now I just have to do the bloopers… Hope you enjoyed this version of The Lion King. Please read the bloopers.**


	10. BLOOPERS!

**A/N BLOOPERS! Hope you laugh your butts off. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King. And please note that this is after PP**

Suddenly, the crowd splits and shows an old teacher, Mr. Lancer walking down with a stick, but then trips and falls, "Oops," Mr. Lancer said.

Everyone burst out laughing, "Oh man!" Danny said, "That was priceless!"

"Ha ha," Mr. Lancer said.

Jazz screamed as Vlad grabbed her wrist and Danny shot an ecto blast at him, "Danny!" the director screamed.

"Sorry," Danny said, "Force of habit."

Danny finally got angry. Danny let a blue aura form around his hands and put it on Jack's ear, "Huh? What?" Jack said and fell off the bed.

Danny burst out laughing, "That wasn't supposed to happen," Danny said.

"Ow," Jack said.

At Vlad's Hut…

"Hey Uncle Vlad!" Danny said, "Do I have to say that?"

"Yes," the director said.

Danny hit his forehead and grumbled.

Jazz sighed, "In other terms," Jazz said, "One day you two will be getting married."

Danny and Sam went into a dream state confusing Jazz as well as everybody else, "Hello?" Jazz said moving her hand in front of their faces, "Earth to little brother and girlfriend."

Danny and Sam still didn't move, "Yeah," Jazz said, "Maybe not the best of lines Mr. Director."

Danny winced, "Yes Sire," Jazz said and helped Sam onto her board, "Good luck Danny," Jazz whispered, "No really, good luck we're out of fudge."

Danny gulped, "Oh boy," Danny said.

"Oh," Jazz said, "What to do? I know I'll go get help I'll-" Vlad knocked Jazz into the rock wall making her fall unconscious.

"Oops," Vlad said, but was hit by an ecto blast again.

"Danny!" the director yelled again.

"Sorry!" Danny yelled.

"Bugs?" Danny said slightly disgusted.

"Don't knock it till you try it," Clockwork said handing him a leaf full of bugs.

"Yeah," Danny said, "I'm not eating that."

"They're gummy worms," the director said.

"Okay," Danny said then ate one and then spit it back out, "THAT'S NOT GUMMY WORMS!"

"Okay!" the director yelled, "Who swished the bugs?"

Tucker started laughing, "TUCKER!" Danny yelled and ran after him.

Danny and Sam finally reached the end of the hill and Danny was on top of Sam, both laughing. Danny was still chuckling when Sam kissed his cheek. Danny's eyes shot open and looked at Sam in shock. Sam just smiled lovingly and blushed slightly. Danny smiled and kissed Sam on the lips, but didn't break apart, "Uh, you can stop now," the director said.

Danny and Sam just continued to kiss, "They're going to be there for a while," Tucker said.

"Great," the director said.

Mr. Lancer chuckled and continued to run with the book in his hands. Danny ran after him until Mr. Lancer crawled through a small hole, "What?" Danny said.

"Uh," Mr. Lancer said, "I'm stuck."

Danny burst out laughing and fell on his back, "Daniel!" Mr. Lancer yelled, "Get me out of here!"

Mr. Lancer glared at Danny and hit him in the head with his book, "OW!" Danny yelled and rubbed his head, "What was that for!"

Mr. Lancer burst out laughing, "Now if only the school board would let me do that!"

Danny glared at his teacher, "Very funny," Danny said.

Sam kissed Danny's cheek before leaving, but Danny grabbed her and captured her lips and fell on the floor, "Not again!" the director yelled.

Tucker burst out laughing along with everyone else, but the director.

Danny glared at Vlad, "Give me one good reason not to cut you up into tiny little pieces," Danny asked Vlad, "No seriously, give me a reason," Danny said charging up his ecto blasts.

"What I do!" Vlad yelled.

"You locked Sam in a closet!" Danny yelled.

"Oh, uh," Vlad said, "Mr. Director?"

"Nope you're on your own with this one," the director said.

"Oh, butter biscuits!" Vlad said and transformed and flew away.

Suddenly, a stick came down and wacked the last ghost off Danny. Danny turned and saw Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer jumped off the rock he was on and started fighting ghosts so good you'd think he was 15, "Oh, my back!" Mr. Lancer cried.

Everyone burst out laughing again, "Someone get his stunt double!" the director yelled.

Tucker came out with Mr. Lancer's clothes on and everyone burst out laughing again.

Danny flew back down to the people of Pride Rock just as it was beginning to rain and put the fire out. Danny turned human just as Sam and Maddie ran up to him. Maddie hugged her son tight thankful that she didn't lose him again. When Maddie let go Sam kissed Danny sweetly, but soon they ended up on the floor again, "Oh come on!" the director yelled, "We're almost done!"

Tucker laughed, "This is great," Tucker said while eating popcorn.

**A/N So those are the bloopers. Were they good? Please tell me they were at least funny. Hope you enjoyed this. I'm going to finish my King, Queen, and Princess series then, if you want, I can do Lion King 2. ( Covu will be my OC David, so if you want to know who he is read my King, Queen, and Princess series.) **


End file.
